


[Podfic] Take a Bite of My Heart Tonight

by dapatty



Category: Leverage
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, Audio Format: Streaming, Multi, Pets, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 08:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10330316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: (Author's)  Hardison adopts a couple pets at the shelter. They're pretty weird.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theleanansidhe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleanansidhe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Take a Bite of my Heart Tonight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8226725) by [lady_ragnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/pseuds/lady_ragnell). 



Cover Art by dapatty.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/2016/Take%20a%20Bite%20of%20My%20Heart%20Tonight.mp3) | **Size:** 10 MB | **Duration:** 0:14:20
  * [Podbook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132016123028.zip) | **Size:** 6 MB | **Duration:** 0:14:20
  * [Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/2016/Take%20a%20Bite%20of%20My%20Heart%20Tonight.mp3)

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Recorded as a treat for theleanansidhe for the Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange 2016 because Magical AU and these three.
> 
>  
> 
> Hosting courtesy of Paraka and podbook compiled by Bessyboo. ♥ ♥ ♥


End file.
